


A Delayed Effect

by hohadonc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohadonc/pseuds/hohadonc
Summary: An Alternate ending for Infinity War. Contains spoilers. First work, please review.





	A Delayed Effect

Thanos had won and then he was gone, as if he had never attacked, as if we had never lost, vision was dead but otherwise the casualties seemed low. A little while later Tony returned with the rest of the guardians and we all settled down to plan our next move.

The guardians decided to head off to see if they could locate any trace of thanos though nebula opted to remain on earth. We planned and prepared for our next attempt and as the months went by we settled into a routine.

Peter was out on Patrol when he saw people turning into dust, he ran to help them attempting to call tony as he did so.

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

"Pepper, no, what's happening"

"Ring Ring Ring"

"Pepper"

"Please leave a message after the tone"

" Mr Stark, Please help, I don't want to go Mr Stark,I'm sorry"


End file.
